Coming Home
by lily forever
Summary: OS. "Je ne peux rien faire." souffla-t-il à voix basse en penchant la tête pour que les autres n'entendent rien. "Tu sais où tu dois aller, Mystique.". Après être devenue humaine, Mystique va trouver refuge à l'école de Charles Xavier.


**NdA : **Etrangement, je m'étais toujours dit que si j'écrivais un jour sur X-Men, ce serait sur Charles, parce que j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de sentiments pour Charles Xavier (même si ça ne m'empêche pas de ressentir beaucoup de choses pour tous les autres personnages aussi). Et finalement, Mystique est apparut et je me suis prise au jeu, d'où cet OS très long. J'ai vraiment peur de pas avoir réussit à retranscrire la personnalité des personnages, alors je m'excuse s'ils paraissent OOC. N'hésitez pas à me dire comment je peux m'améliorer, parce que j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire plus à propos de ce fandom :).

**AVANT L'HISTOIRE : **Cet OS suit le canon du film X-Men : First Class, où Raven/Mystique a été la soeur de Charles Xavier avant de partir avec Erik. En revanche, il ne reprends pas le canon des films X-Men (pas totalement), bien que l'histoire commence après que Mystique ai été touchée par le "remède" mis en place par le gouvernement pour supprimer les pouvoirs des mutants. Charles n'est pas mort, Jean n'est pas devenue à moitié folle, bref, la seule qui reste chose du canon du film est le remède.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

**Coming Home**

* * *

Mystique n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait détester Magneto un jour. C'était toujours vrai, réalisait-elle maintenant, même s'il était prêt à l'abandonner après plus de quarante ans d'amitié – c'était la façon la plus simple d'expliquer leur relation – alors qu'elle était affalée dans le camion, terrorisée comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis... Honnêtement, elle était incapable de se souvenir si elle avait ressenti un jour ce niveau de panique.

Le peu de raison qui lui restait comprenait pourtant aisément pourquoi il allait la laisser seule au milieu de nulle-part. Magneto était peut-être son ami, mais il était avant tout un leader, avec une réputation mondiale et des idées extrêmes et puissantes – des idées auxquelles _elle _adhérait. Magneto ne pouvait pas se permettre de la garder avec lui, désormais.

Elle était humaine. _Humaine. _

La panique menaça un bref instant de la submerger. Elle voulait désespérément retrouver sa peau, sa magnifique peau bleue qu'elle avait mit tant de temps à accepter. C'était comme l'un de ses cauchemars récurrent – elle avait prit une apparence dont elle ne pouvait plus se séparer, elle se perdait dans ses métamorphoses, elle n'était plus _elle.. _

« Magneto... » murmura-t-elle malgré elle, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait transpercer son corps.

Magneto se retourna de nouveau vers elle, les yeux songeurs. Elle garda son regard sur lui, déterminée à ne pas se préoccuper des réactions des autres mutants autour d'eux. Elle se moquait de ce qu'ils pouvaient tous penser. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle avait besoin de _Magneto. _Non, songea-t-elle furtivement. Elle avait besoin d'_Erik. _Et par miracle, il vint à elle pendant que Magneto s'accroupissait.

Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de facilité à différencier Magneto et Erik. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait connu Erik avant même que Magneto ne soit né. Magneto était puissant, dangereux, charismatique et prêt à tout pour atteindre ses objectifs. Erik était sa version adoucie. Elle devait avouer que les rares moments où Erik était apparu, au cours des années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, ne l'avaient guère rendue heureuse. Erik appartenait au passé, aux souvenirs pénibles d'une jeune fille blonde appelée Raven. Erik appartenait à _Charles Xavier _avant la cause noble de la confrérie des mutants, et ça allait contre tout ce que Mystique désirait.

En revanche, Erik l'aiderait désormais là où Magneto ne pouvait que tourner les yeux de l'autre côté. Erik passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux, l'air triste et résigné. Elle plissa les paupières, espérant retenir ses larmes encore un peu. Elle devait être forte. Au moins devant lui.

« Je ne peux rien faire. » souffla-t-il à voix basse en penchant la tête pour que les autres n'entendent rien. « Tu sais où tu dois aller, Mystique. »

_Évidemment. _Pensa-t-elle avec amertume. _Évidemment ce serait l'idée d'Erik. Évidemment c'était l'unique solution. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle _voulait...

« Vas retrouver Charles. »

La finalité de son ton la fit frisonner. Un sanglot lui échappa.

* * *

Parce que même sans sa peau bleue, Mystique était tout sauf incompétente, elle se procura aisément quelques vêtements, de l'argent, et même une voiture. L'homme à qui elle appartenait était désormais perdu quelque part dans la forêt, sans moyens de communication, certes, mais avec quelques provisions et de l'eau à proximité. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple de le tuer, bien sur, mais arriver à la précieuse école de Charles Xavier juste après avoir commis un meurtre n'allait pas aider à le convaincre qu'elle était digne d'être _acceptée. _

Honnêtement, elle avait fait pire, bien pire, depuis la dernière fois où elle avait résidé dans la mansion, mais c'était le geste qui comptait, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle gara la voiture à l'entrée du portail, glissa une mèche de ses nouveaux cheveux derrière ses oreilles dans un geste qui n'était absolument _pas _nerveux, et allait appuyer sur l'interphone encastré dans l'un des piliers quand le portail commença à s'ouvrir silencieusement. Elle ne put retenir un sourire amer, qui arriva accompagné d'un souvenir lointain (un adolescent, petit et solennel, lui promettant qu'il n'entrerait plus dans son esprit). Elle chassa l'un comme l'autre d'un mouvement sec de la tête.

Elle marcha lentement le long de l'allée gravillonnée, regardant autour d'elle avec un mélange étrange de nostalgie et de curiosité. La mansion, toujours imposante et grandiloquente, semblait la narguer – peu importe combien de temps passait entre ses visites, _elle _était toujours la même, prête à l'assaillir de souvenirs de toute cette enfance qu'elle avait souhaité oublier toute sa vie adulte.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, elle commença à entendre les cris et les rires. Plus loin, près d'un immense chêne qui avait été une cachette sûre il y a très longtemps pour deux enfants solitaires terrorisés par leur demi-frère, une bande de petits mutants s'aspergeaient d'eau. L'un d'eux était de la même couleur que l'herbe qu'il foulait, donnant l'impression étrange d'une fleur géante dansant au milieu de la ronde. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, et tourna son attention vers l'entrée.

En haut des escaliers, trois personnes l'attendaient, graves et immobiles. Parce qu'elle était une bonne actrice, et que, bon sang, elle allait affronter ça avec _dignité _même si la situation n'avait rien de digne, elle prit un air calme et assuré, et ne ralentit pas avant d'avoir atteint son objectif.

« Mystique. » déclara Charles en se penchant légèrement en avant sur son fauteuil, la voix froide mais les yeux encore trop doux («Charles sera toujours incapable d'envoyer le moindre regard malfaisant» avait plaisanté une adolescente naïve et adoratrice de son frère, très longtemps auparavant.)

« Bonjour, Charles. » répondit-elle poliment. « Mademoiselle Grey. _Wolverine. »_

C'était dur de garder un ton indifférent pour parler à Wolverine. Il y avait beaucoup... d'_histoire _entre eux. Elle vit Jean Grey tiquer légèrement, preuve qu'elle était entrain de lire son esprit, et retint à grande peine un sourire.

« Alors c'est vrai. » grogna Wolverine en l'observant, l'air faussement songeur. « Le professeur avait bien dit que tu avais été touchée, mais il fallait que j'vois ça de mes propres yeux. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être subitement _humaine, _Mystique ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ton maître t'a abandonnée au bord de la route ? »

Toute envie de rire s'estompa, et elle se rappela, avec difficulté, qu'elle ne pouvait plus se jeter sur l'homme et l'attaquer – si elle voulait rester vivante, en tout cas. Elle força son corps à rester immobile. Évidemment, Wolverine savait les mots qui la toucheraient – et ils étaient un peu trop proches de la vérité pour son bien.

« Tu m'excuseras si je n'ai pas envie de parler de ma nouvelle... condition avec toi, Wolverine. » répliqua-t-elle finalement, après s'être assurée qu'elle avait toujours l'air calme et polie. « Charles sait pourquoi je suis ici. C'est avec lui que je suis venue discuter. »

« Tu parles ! » s'exclama Wolverine, sourcils froncés. « On sait tous très bien pourquoi tu es là, Mystique, et crois-moi, tu peux aller te... »

« Logan ! » le coupa Charles avec un regard plein d'avertissements.

Wolverine retroussa les lèvres mais se tut. Charles se tourna vers Jean, et lui dit sans doute quelque chose télépathiquement, parce qu'elle hocha la tête, et il lui adressa un léger sourire tendre et passa rapidement la main sur son poignet. Mystique ignora superbement la pointe de jalousie ridicule qui la traversa. Parfois, Raven avait du mal à oublier qu'elle n'existait _plus_. Qu'importe si c'était à elle que Charles adressait ce sourire, auparavant ? C'était une autre vie. Une autre personne.

« Logan, nous ferions mieux de rentrer. » dit Jean.

Wolverine obtempéra en grommelant, comme le bon chien qu'il était. Et c'était lui qui parlait de maître à Mystique, quand il aurait tout fait pour les yeux de la belle mademoiselle Grey qui ne lui donnait même pas son amour en retour ?

Soudain, un regard bleu, toujours si _bleu, _la transperça, et Charles parla doucement.

« Tu es la bienvenue ici, Mystique. Après tout, c'est encore, quelque part, _ta _maison. Mais il y a des règles, et j'entends que tu les respectes, comme toutes les autres personnes vivant ici. »

* * *

Ce soir là, Mystique se retrouvait subitement projetée quarante ans en arrière, dans ce qui semblait être un musée à l'honneur de Raven. Sa chambre était exactement telle qu'elle l'avait laissée. C'était troublant, et dangereux pour sa santé mentale, mais elle ne dit pas un mot, et caressa doucement le portrait qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit. Une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds serrait contre elle un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns épais, et aux yeux incroyablement bleus. Ils riaient, tous les deux.

Quand elle se retourna, ses yeux croisèrent le regard d'une étrangère dans le grand miroir près de la fenêtre. La femme avait le visage pale et fermé, les pommettes hautes et les traits fins, des cheveux de jais et des grands yeux bleus nuit entourés par de longs cils.

Elle n'était plus vraiment Mystique. Elle ne pouvait même pas se réfugier derrière Raven.

Avec un geste concis, elle jeta le cadre photo contre la glace du miroir, qui se brisa dans un bruit sourd.

* * *

Durant sa première semaine à l'école, Mystique se transforma peu à peu en vampire, restant enfermée dans sa chambre le jour, et sortant pour manger à la nuit tombée. Elle était réticente à l'idée de rencontrer les X-Men dans les couloirs. Après tout, même maintenant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les considérer comme ses ennemis. Ils ne cessaient de compromettre les plans de la confrérie, encore et encore, ils défendaient les _humains..._

Elle n'arrivait également pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle _était _humaine. Elle détestait les miroirs, et les fuyait avec passion quand elle s'aventurait en dehors de sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout ça n'était que temporaire, qu'elle retrouvait bientôt son propre corps, sa force naturelle, et sa place en tant que seconde de Magneto. L'homme lui manquait, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère. Elle savait qu'elle serait toujours un peu amoureuse de lui – elle avait accepté le fait que la rhétorique ne serait jamais vraie bien longtemps auparavant. Magneto n'aimait pas. Quand à Erik...

Son isolement volontaire se termina cependant une dizaine de jours après son arrivée, alors qu'elle s'était infiltrée dans la cuisine pour faire réchauffer les restes de lasagnes du diner. Elle était entrain de manger avec plaisir quand tous ses instincts lui crièrent qu'elle n'était plus seule – c'était un don tiré de la guerre, et non pas de sa mutation. Elle releva la tête immédiatement, son corps se tendant malgré elle, prête à jeter la fourchette dans l'œil de l'inconnu, et se retrouva nez à nez avec un petit garçon aux cheveux sombres et ébouriffés qui lui tombaient sur les yeux.

Ils s'observèrent en silence pendant une longue minute.

« Les lasagnes sont meilleures quand elles sortent du four. Ma maman m'a toujours dit ça. » déclara finalement l'enfant avant de tirer une chaise et de s'installer confortablement à coté d'elle.

Mystique n'aimait _pas _les enfants, mais elle les préférait encore aux X-Men, et elle s'efforça donc de prendre son air le plus aimable – étrange comme elle avait oublié comment agir simplement avec gentillesse.

« Ta maman a raison. » approuva-t-elle.

« Je m'appelle Henry. » reprit le garçon, décidant visiblement qu'elle était digne de sa conversation. « Et toi ? »

« Mystique. » répondit-elle après une brève seconde d'hésitation (ridicule – Mystique _était _son nom. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'hésiter)

L'enfant – Henry – hocha la tête d'un air important. Il lui rappelait un autre petit garçon, d'un autre temps, dans cette même cuisine. Elle allait finir folle, songea-t-elle distraitement.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. » expliqua-t-il tranquillement. « J'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à dormir, mais professeur Xavier dit que professeur Grey va pouvoir m'aider à faire fuir les cauchemars. Avec le temps. Je rêve de mon papa, quand je dors, et ce n'est pas cool, parce que mon papa n'est pas quelqu'un de gentil. Professeur Xavier dit que mon cerveau refuse de dormir parce que j'ai peur de rêver. Ma maman avait l'habitude de me chanter des berceuses, ou me raconter des histoires, mais elle est infirmière, et elle est partie en Afrique, pour aider des enfants, et elle m'a laissée ici, parce que c'est une école spéciale pour nous. Je peux faire ralentir les gens. C'est très marrant, même si ça ne dure par longtemps. Professeur Xavier dit que un jour, mon pouvoir sera très puissant, et que je ne dois pas arrêter de travailler pour y arriver. C'est quoi ton pouvoir ? »

Mystique absorba le flot d'informations sans trop savoir que ressentir. Elle était heureuse que l'enfant soit ici, en sécurité, bien sur. Elle était heureuse qu'il ait une mère qui l'aime, qui ne l'ait pas abandonné mais juste envoyé ici pour son propre bien. Elle détestait sans le connaître ce père qui empêche son fils de dormir. Elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'il parle tellement de _professeur Xavier _comme s'il était un satané _héros. _Elle serra les poings quand il lui demanda quel était son pouvoir. Elle n'avait plus de pouvoir, et la douleur était effroyable.

« Tu as de la chance, Henry. » s'entendit-elle dire. « Mon pouvoir est d'endormir les gens. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais que j'essaye sur toi ? »

Sans trop savoir comment, elle se retrouva dans la chambre de Henry, où dormaient deux autres petits garçons. Henry se glissa dans son lit, et releva ses yeux gris sur elle, curieux et attentif. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et commença machinalement à masser la tempe de l'enfant avec son pouce, formant des cercles réguliers, pendant que son autre main se baladait dans sa tignasse brune. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle accepta malgré tout la situation irréelle et, tout bas, elle se mit à chuchoter :

« Il était une fois, une petite mutante à la peau couleur de l'océan profond, et aux cheveux plus rouges que le feu... »

Henry s'endormit au moment où la petite mutante se trouvait une famille alors qu'elle était simplement à la recherche de nourriture après s'être introduite dans un immense château isolé.

* * *

Après cet épisode, Mystique devint la nouvelle héroïne de Henry, et du s'admettre, au moins à elle-même, que le petit garçon était une agréable compagnie, bien que complètement différente de celle qu'elle avait eu durant toute sa vie. Henry la força à rencontrer ses autres amis, et bientôt, elle avait fait la connaissance de Misha, qui pouvait animer des bouts de bois, Laure, dont les cheveux changeaient de couleur selon ses émotions, Lily qui flottait à longueur de journée au moins à quelques centimètres du sol, et Justin dont les bras pouvaient s'étirer à l'infini. Elle les rejoignait les après-midis, près du lac, et les encourageaient à utiliser leurs pouvoirs autant qu'ils le pouvaient, de la façon la plus créative qu'ils pouvaient imaginer.

Lors de l'un de ces après-midis, Scott Summers apparut subitement au milieu de l'un de leur jeux. Les enfants l'accueillirent naturellement avec joie et respect. Mystique oublia pendant une seconde qu'elle n'avait plus de pouvoir, et essaya de se transformer en enfant elle aussi. Bien sur, rien ne se passa, et elle dut se retenir de grimacer quand Summers lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler en privé.

Mystique n'aimait _pas _Scott Summers. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Jean Grey le préférait à Wolverine. La pauvre femme n'avait aucun goût, c'était certain.

« Que fais-tu avec ces enfants, Mystique ? » demanda-t-il, réservé et arrogant, quand ils se furent éloignés.

« La même chose que vous. » répliqua-t-elle sans cacher son impatience. « Je leur apprends à contrôler leurs pouvoirs. N'est-ce pas le but de cette école ? »

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, l'observant finalement avec attention, même si elle ne pouvait pas être certaine, à cause de ses stupides lunettes.

« Est-ce que tu souhaiterais enseigner ? »

Il fallait être honnête, elle ne s'était certainement pas attendu à _ça_. Médusée, elle répondit sans réfléchir :

« _Non. _Seigneur, _non. _Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien... De qui vient l'idée stupide... »

La réponse était, en fait, évidente.

« Charles. » soupira-t-elle. « Quand cessera-t-il donc d'être cet idiot optimiste ? Non, Summers, je ne souhaite pas enseigner dans votre école. Je n'ai ni les diplômes, ni la patience nécessaire, ni _l'arrogance _de prétendre être capable d'enseigner. »

Évidemment, Summers sembla se vexer. Mystique se rappela soudain un autre Summers, tellement plus …. _sympathique_ et se demanda ce qu'il était devenu. À une époque, elle aurait juré à n'importe qui qu'Alex ne quitterait jamais l'école, trop loyal à Charles. Et pourtant, c'était finalement son frère ainé qui avait prit sa place.

« Professeur Xavier pensait simplement qu'enseigner serait peut-être une bonne façon de t'intégrer à l'école. » se rebiffa Summers. « Il ne tient visiblement pas à ce que tu restes seule, malgré le fait que je ne sais même pas _pourquoi _il t'autorise à rester ici ! On pourrait croire que tu aurais un minimum de reconnaissance... »

Mystique lui adressa un sourire immense, brillant et dangereux.

« J'ai _beaucoup _de sentiments envers Charles Xavier, Summers, et tu ne pourrais sans doute comprendre aucun d'eux. Tu informeras ton précieux professeur que s'il souhaite me proposer quelque chose, il sait toujours où me trouver, et que je serais _ravie _de lui dire non en tête à tête. »

Elle se retourna brusquement et se dirigea en direction de la mansion sans un autre regard pour l'imbécile qui osait la juger.

* * *

Summers avait du répéter sa réponse à Charles puisque le lendemain soir, après le diner, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et dans son esprit en même temps.

« Tu peux entrer. » informa-t-elle en s'affalant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

L'expression hésitante de Charles aurait pu être comique si elle ne se sentait pas aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Ils s'étaient évités d'un commun accord depuis le jour de son arrivée, et ce n'était pas tant qu'ils étaient ennemis que parce qu'ils étaient devenus, littéralement, des inconnus au fil des années. Elle était incapable de retrouver son _frère _dans cet homme chauve en fauteuil roulant, à la stature imposante et au visage sage et ancien. Elle avait vu Magneto vieillir peu à peu sans faire attention au changement, car sa personnalité était la même. Elle n'avait pas vu Charles proprement, en dehors des batailles, depuis qu'elle était venue lui demander, réticente mais décidée, s'il pouvait prendre son fils dans son école.

« Enseigner, Charles ? » lâcha-t-elle finalement avec un léger sourire. « Tu n'as pas peur que j'apprenne à tes élèves des choses qui ne te plairont pas ? »

Charles haussa les épaules.

« C'était une idée. » déclara-t-il. « Sans doute pas la meilleure que j'ai eu, mais quand j'ai vu que tu commençais à t'entendre avec Henry, je me suis dit que tu accepterais peut-être de t'engager auprès des autres enfants également. Il t'admire beaucoup, tu sais. »

« Je sais. » répondit-elle doucement.

Il y eut un léger temps de silence, puis Charles reprit la parole.

« Je suis conscient que ta situation est loin, très loin d'être idéale. » souffla-t-il comme s'il n'était pas sûr que son discours serait accepté. « Et je sais que si tu avais vu une autre solution, tu ne serais certainement pas revenue ici. Mais... J'espère que... J'espère que tu trouveras un minimum de réconfort, au moins, dans l'école. »

Mystique secoua la tête lentement, tristement amusée par la naïveté de Charles, et à la fois stupidement touchée par sa main tendue. Elle songea avec force à la façon dont les X-Men l'observaient, et son _dégout _face à son nouveau corps, et à son besoin de _faire _quelque chose, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus se battre pour ce qu'elle savait être juste comme seulement un mois auparavant.

Charles lui renvoya mentalement l'image d'Henry et de ses amis.

« Ce sont des enfants, Charles. Tu es le premier à savoir que des enfants, aussi charmants soient-ils, ne remplacent pas une personne adulte qui partage ton point de vue sur la vie. »

« C'est agréable de discuter parfois avec des gens qui ont des opinions différentes. » répliqua Charles calmement. Il sourit finalement. « Si tu as envie de parler, Mystique, je ne suis pas loin. Il m'aura fallu beaucoup de temps, mais j'ai appris à écouter, tu sais. »

Elle sentit son cœur se serra malgré elle, et se trouva incapable de dire quelque chose. Il hocha la tête en signe d'au-revoir, et se tourna de nouveau en direction de la porte.

_« Magneto me manque. » _se surprit-elle à penser.

_« C'est un sentiment qui m'est familier. _» souffla la voix de Charles en réponse.

_« _Erik _te manque. _» corrigea-t-elle. _« Et tu es un idiot, Charles, si tu penses qu'il t'a réellement quitté. »_

_« Beaucoup dirait que je suis un idiot de croire le contraire. » _rétorqua son frère. _« Mais puisque c'est ton avis, alors n'oublies pas qu'Erik et Magneto sont la même personne. Je ne pense pas qu'il t'ai réellement abandonnée, Mystique. »_

* * *

Charles, bien sur, avait _raison. _

Un mois, deux semaines, et quatre jours exactement après qu'elle soit arrivée à la mansion, les X-Men partirent subitement en mission secrète qui n'était pas tant secrète puisque leur avion n'était pas vraiment _discret, _et que tous les élèves débattaient sur la raison de leur départ pendant le repas. Plus tard, les plus âgés se réunirent dans le salon, en face de l'écran plat, scrutant avidement les nouvelles.

Un flash spécial annonça finalement une attaque surprise envers le centre qui proposait un _remède _pour les mutants qui voulaient devenir _normaux_. Mystique entendit, comme les autres, le discours froidement colérique de Magneto, et vit en direct l'explosion du bâtiment. Quand Magneto, dans toute sa grandeur, tourna les yeux vers les caméras, elle eut l'impression qu'il la regardait _elle_, et elle du retenir un sourire satisfait. Elle observa avec intérêt, cependant, les quelques élèves qui peinaient à ne pas avoir l'air admiratif du travail de Magneto.

C'était toujours intéressant quand des élèves de Charles finissaient par rejoindre les rangs de la confrérie. La plupart gardait un souvenir respectueux de leur ancien mentor, même s'ils déploraient tous son optimisme aveugle. Magneto aimait beaucoup ce genre de recrues, de manière générale, même s'il cachait très bien son favoritisme à tous – sauf à Mystique, bien sur.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les X-Men rentrèrent avec un petit garçon dans leur ombre. Mystique se retira dans sa chambre, et se demanda si elle devait se réjouir pour tous ceux qui ne seraient pas touchés par cette maudite concoction, ou furieuse d'avoir été une victime.

Tard dans la nuit, un bruit sourd la réveilla. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, cependant, personne n'était dans la pièce. Il y avait en revanche une feuille de papier, brulée sur les côtés, à côté de sa lampe de chevet.

_« Plus personne ne sera touché, Mystique. Tes mérites ne sont pas oubliés, et notre victoire ce soir sera en ton nom. M. »_

Charles avait raison. Il ne l'avait pas oubliée.

Mystique sanglota misérablement jusqu'à l'aube.

* * *

Le temps passa, et avec un mélange d'effroi et de résignation, Mystique se rendit compte qu'elle s'habituait de nouveau à la mansion, aux nouvelles règles et aux nouveaux gens. Elle était tombée, malgré elle, dans une _routine. _Elle se levait le matin, s'habillait, se brossait vaguement les cheveux, descendait courir dans le parc, à la lisière de la forêt, et revenait déjeuner quand elle était presque sûr que chacun était déjà en train d'étudier. Elle s'enfermait ensuite dans sa chambre jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi, où elle descendait pour voir Henry et les autres enfants, qui prenaient toujours soin de lui amener des choses à manger. Le soir, elle restait dans la salle commune ou le salon avec les étudiants les plus âgés, sans leur parler, les observant simplement. Parfois, elle montait jusque dans la chambre de Charles, et ils _parlaient. _Jamais du passé, ou de leurs opinions sur les mutants, mais ils parlaient, et c'était étrange et familier.

En octobre, trois mois après son arrivée, alors qu'elle était dans la librairie avec Charles, il sourit subitement, interrompant leur conversation sur les progrès de Nathalie, une jeune adolescente capable de créer des mini tremblements de terre.

« Oh, Mystique, je pense que quelqu'un veut te voir. » déclara-t-il, presque _tendrement. _

Mystique, bien sur, songea immédiatement – et stupidement – à Magneto. Elle fut réfutée tout de suite par l'arrivée soudaine dans la pièce d'un jeune homme à la peau bleue, dont la queue se balançait avec agitation derrière lui. Elle hoqueta de surprise.

« Kurt ! »

« Maman. » marmonna-t-il en se grattant derrière l'oreille du bout des doigts.

Elle cligna des yeux, sonnée, incapable de savoir que dire. Kurt était le résultat de deux ans d'amour passionné avec Azazel, et il était le parfait mélange de leurs gênes. Elle l'avait adoré à l'instant où elle l'avait prit dans ses bras pour la première fois, émerveillé par le miracle qu'elle portait, mais la nécessité de la guerre l'avait forcée à se séparer de lui, et finalement, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à être... proches. C'était sans doute de sa faute, admettait-elle volontiers. Elle s'était éloignée de son fils quand Azazel avait été tué, parce qu'il lui rappelait désespérément sa perte. C'était malheureusement arrivé à un âge trop crucial pour un enfant pour changer réellement les choses maintenant.

« Comment... Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Bien. » répondit-il. « Et... Et toi ? J'ai appris pour... Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé maman. »

Kurt avait vingt-cinq ans. Elle l'avait déjà vu combattre, et elle l'avait déjà vu avec ses amis, de loin. C'était un garçon joyeux et assuré, rusé et facétieux, mais remplis de principes moraux instillés par Charles. Il était toujours réservé, avec elle, comme s'il ne savait jamais comment elle allait réagir. Aujourd'hui, c'était encore pire.

Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Que son magnifique fils, qui avait la même peau bleue qu'_elle _avait eu, quelques mois seulement auparavant, lui rappelle qu'elle n'était plus... _qu'humaine_ lui fit comme un coup dans l'estomac. Elle lui sourit simplement.

Elle était sa mère. Elle ne serait pas faible, pas devant lui.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Kurt, il est inutile de t'excuser pour quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas pu empêcher. Je m'habituerais. Sans doute. »

Les derniers mots sortirent avec difficulté, mais son sourire resta fermement accroché à ses lèvres. Kurt jeta un coup d'œil à Charles, qui était anormalement silencieux, puis s'approcha finalement d'elle, et après un bref moment d'hésitation, la serra dans ses bras. Mystique ne ferma pas les yeux, profitant pleinement de la couleur de peau de son fils, et de son étreinte.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait un câlin à son propre fils. Son regard tomba malgré tout sur Charles, et elle se rappela Sharon et son indifférence pour lui, et la peine sur le visage de son frère quand elle refusait son affection. Elle se sentit honteuse d'elle-même, et raffermit ses bras autour du cou de Kurt.

Quelque part, au fond d'elle, Raven sourit avec satisfaction et espoir. Mystique ne la renvoya pas directement dans l'oubli.

* * *

Mystique n'oubliait pas ses idéaux pour le monde mutant, même si, techniquement, elle n'en faisait plus parti. Elle s'efforça, lentement, à se mêler avec les étudiants. Elle se mit à leur parler, avec subtilité, de Magneto et de ses arguments, sans jamais réellement prononcer son nom. Wolverine l'observait avec méfiance. Summers ne cachait pas son hostilité. Ororo restait polie mais froide. Jean Grey semblait _l'éviter, _ce qui était plutôt drôle. Hank, la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, avec esquisser un sourire triste, lui avait serré la main, et s'était enfui avec Charles dans les laboratoires. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis.

Certains étudiants l'écoutaient avec attention. D'autres avaient décidé qu'ils ne l'aimaient décidemment pas. L'une d'elle, Sophie, qui avait un tempérament fort et un pouvoir fascinant qui lui permettait de contrôler les minéraux, lui demanda un jour franchement comment elle pouvait rejoindre la confrérie.

Un matin, Sophie était partie, et Mystique se sentit stupidement fière. Elle espéra aussi, idiotement, que Sophie n'oublierait pas de préciser à Magneto qui l'avait envoyée vers lui.

Pendant une semaine, la plupart des élèves l'évitèrent, à part Henry, qui était encore trop jeune pour comprendre l'acte _terrible _qu'elle avait commit, et qui continuait de discuter avec elle sans cacher l'admiration de son regard. Pendant quelques jours, elle évita d'aller voir Charles, mais quand elle se décida enfin à entrer de nouveau dans sa chambre, il dit simplement :

« Elle serait partie même si tu n'avais pas été là, Mystique. Sophie est assez grande pour savoir faire ses propres choix. »

Le sujet était clos. Mystique était satisfaite, et Raven tenta d'oublier le sentiment de perte et de déception qui la traversa et qui ne lui appartenait visiblement pas.

* * *

Certains jours, il devenait difficile de ne pas accepter que, _peut-être, _elle pourrait apprendre à ne pas être totalement désespérée et déprimée jusqu'à la fin de sa vie à l'école. Quand décembre arriva, elle était de nouveau accueillie dans le cercle des étudiants et avait commencé à déjeuner avec eux. Elle souriait plus souvent, et un matin, alors qu'Henry, à coté d'elle, bavardant incessamment sur le fait qu'il était content d'être là parce que c'était comme avoir des tonnes de frères et sœurs, elle oublia d'être prudente, et lui révéla qu'elle avait elle-même un grand frère.

C'était, bien évidemment, le tour de Charles de présider la table ce jour-là – chaque professeur avait des jours où il était « obligé » de manger en même temps que les étudiants, mais par principe, chacun était là à chaque repas, ou presque, à part Wolverine, et étrangement, Charles.

Henry s'exclama, haut et fort :

« Tu as un _frère ?! _» comme si c'était la chose la plus incroyable qu'elle ai jamais raconté.

Elle sentit le mélange de surprise, de joie et de tristesse de Charles l'envelopper pendant quelques secondes. Elle était presque sûre que tous les élèves l'avaient ressentit également, parce qu'ils jetèrent un coup d'œil curieux à leur professeur. Mystique sourit.

« Oui, » admit-elle donc. « Mais ne crois pas que ça soit si fantastique. Un grand frère, c'est souvent pénible. »

Henry haussa un sourcil.

« Ton grand frère est pénible ? »

« _Tout le temps._ » dit-elle avec exagération. « Il croit toujours qu'il sait mieux que tout le monde. Quand j'étais petite, il n'arrêtait pas de me corriger quand je parlais. Et puis, on devait toujours jouer à _ses _jeux. »

Elle croisa le regard bleu électrique de Charles. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il était amusé. Encore plus quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'était aussi. Il n'y avait pas d'amertume dans ses propos.

« Les petites sœurs sont parfois assez dures à gérer elles-mêmes. » déclara Charles, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

Mystique remarqua à peine que les étudiants, curieux de les voir enfin se parler en public, les écoutaient attentivement. De même que Summers, Jean, et Ororo, qui étaient plus loin.

« Voyons, Charles, soyons honnêtes. Il est clair qu'il est plus désavantageux d'avoir un grand frère plutôt qu'une petite sœur. Une petite sœur est adorable et conciliante. »

« Conciliante ? » répéta Charles, sans cacher l'amusement dans sa voix cette fois-ci. « Je pense que nous avons une vision différente du mot. Et je suis sûr qu'il est bien plus agréable d'avoir un grand frère prêt à répondre à tes moindres désirs à la seconde où tu lui fais les yeux doux. »

Étrange, songea-t-elle distraitement. À peine une année auparavant, cette discussion n'aurait pas été légère, mais amère et pleine de ressentiment. Comme les choses changeaient, parfois...

« Mes moindres désirs.. » dit-elle moqueusement. « Je me souviens que les yeux doux ne faisaient pas beaucoup d'effets quand je voulais que l'on joue aux poupées, _Charles. »_

Charles roula des yeux et, soudainement, ce n'était plus un vieil homme chauve devant elle, mais un jeune homme à l'enthousiasme débordant, le crane plein de cheveux, qui se retenait à peine de lui tirer la langue.

« Tu voulais juste me forcer à jouer à quelque chose que je n'aimais pas. » protesta-t-il. « Même _toi _tu n'étais pas vraiment intéressée par les poupées ! Et nous avons joué bien assez de fois à _Monsieur et Madame Xavier _pour que ça compense... »

Mystique éclata de rire, un rire _sincère_, qui l'aurait médusée si elle avait prit le temps d'analyser correctement ce qui était en train de se passer, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Autour d'eux, les élèves murmuraient, les yeux écarquillés, comprenant soudainement les comment et pourquoi, et résolvant une part du mystère qu'était Mystique depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

« Oh oui, je me rappelle ! » finit-elle par souffler. « Est-ce que tu te souviens comme tu étais _ravissant _le jour où j'ai décidé que _je _voulais être monsieur... »

«_ Raven_, non, pas devant mes élèves ! » l'interrompit Charles sans réfléchir, faussement horrifié.

La seconde qui lui fallut pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire fut suffisante pour l'horrifier pour de vrai. Toute trace d'amusement disparu de son visage, ainsi que celui de Mystique. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Personne ne l'avait appelé Raven depuis plus de trente ans, quand Charles s'était enfin résigné. Soudain, elle voulait fuir le plus loin possible de Charles, de Henry, de la mansion, de... Comment diable était-ce _arrivé ? _Comment avait-elle pu laisser ça se produire ? Balayer quarante ans de frictions et d'amertume et de regrets comme si rien n'était arrivé...

_« Je suis désolé Mystique. »_ murmura Charles dans son esprit. _« Je n'ai pas réfléchi. _»

« Donc, professeur Xavier est ton frère ? » lança Henry, espérant détendre de nouveau l'atmosphère.

Pauvre Henry, qui ne savait pas du tout dans quoi il se plongeait.

« Ça semble être super cool, je dis ! » tenta-t-il de nouveau en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas.

Elle sourit, mais elle savait que son sourire devait plus ressembler à une grimace.

« Oui, ça semble l'être. » répondit-elle simplement.

Elle s'excusa, se leva, et se précipita dehors comme si elle avait de nouveau onze ans et que son demi-frère la poursuivait en espérant l'attraper avant le diner.

* * *

Le temps passa de nouveau, et Noël approcha. Mystique se rappela des Noëls à la confrérie. Il n'y avait pas de sapins, de décorations, ou de grandes effusions – sauf quand ils prévoyaient une attaque, pour marquer l'esprit des gens. Pour autant, le vingt-cinq au soir, chaque année, Mystique avait toujours trouvé un paquet sur son lit. De même, elle allait toujours faire du shopping quelques jours auparavant, pour trouver quelque chose à Magneto et Kurt (elle n'était pas _totalement _une mère indigne).

Cette année, décida-t-elle, ne ferait pas exception, malgré les nouvelles circonstances, et elle alla donc en ville pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, quelques jours avant Noël, choisir un cadeau pour Magneto, pour Kurt et, également, pour Charles et Henry.

Le vingt-cinq décembre, il y avait plusieurs paquets, pour elle. Un pull en cachemire bleu, _son _bleu, de la part de Kurt. Un bracelet en scoubidou de la part de Henry. Une magnifique sculpture en métal, délicatement engravée, en forme d'arbre – un _chêne –_ qui lui permettait, étrangement, de glisser des photos entre les branches, de la part de Magneto. Et de la part de Charles... Des photos. Une très ancienne photo de Charles et elle, alors qu'elle était bleue, dans la forêt. Une photo du groupe qu'ils avaient formé, ce qui semblait une éternité auparavant, avec Charles et Erik, et Alex, et Hank – qui n'était pas encore plein de fourrure – et _Sean, _seigneur, ce cher Sean. Une photo de Kurt, enfant, rieur, et une photo d'Henry, étrangement, pour finir.

_« Je n'en ai pas d'autres, navré. Joyeux Noël. » _disait simplement le petit mot qui accompagnait le cadeau.

Mystique secoua la tête, touchée, tout en laissant la réalisation qu'elle n'était pas la seule à savoir comment contacter Magneto s'installer confortablement dans un coin de son esprit.

* * *

Tout changea en janvier.

Le douze janvier, exactement, alors qu'elle observait la photo où elle était encore bleue, l'envie lui dévorant l'estomac, Charles frappa à sa porte.

« Entre. » déclara-t-elle en quittant des yeux l'image.

Les choses entre elle et Charles n'étaient pas réglées. Mais ils avaient décidé tous les deux, dans un accord tacite, que les choses ne pourraient jamais être réglées de toute façon, et que s'ils devaient vivre ensemble ainsi jusqu'à la fin de leur jours, et bien, il ne servait à rien de s'appesantir sur leurs rancœurs, quand ils avaient prouvés qu'ils pouvaient se comporter _amicalement _l'un avec l'autre. Charles savait que _sa _Raven n'était plus là, qu'il le veuille ou non. Mystique savait que Raven était bien plus présente qu'elle ne l'avait cru pendant toutes ses années, et elle pouvait accepter ça.

Ce jour-là, Charles était radieux.

« Mystique, je viens d'apprendre quelque chose qui va te... »

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Un sourire éclatant s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas appelé immédiatement ? Tu as déjà remarqué, alors ! N'est-ce pas absolument merveilleux, Mystique ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Oh. » dit-il. « Tu n'as _pas _remarqué. Et il n'y a pas de miroirs... Tiens, regarde ! » décida-t-il.

Et il lui projeta l'image qu'il avait d'elle en ce moment-même.

Comme toujours, sa réaction première fut le dégout. Cette peau pâle, ses cheveux noirs, ce n'était pas _elle. _Cependant, elle finit par réaliser que quelque chose avait changé. Ses yeux. Ses yeux n'étaient plus bleus. Ils étaient dorés. _Ils étaient dorés. _

« Charles... » réussit-elle à articuler, médusée, pétrifiée par l'espoir et le bonheur.

Et puis, elle s'effondra en larmes aux pieds de son frère, des larmes de joie, et il la serra dans ses bras, sans quitter une seule seconde son sourire, murmurant dans ses cheveux que c'était merveilleux, qu'il était tellement, _tellement _content pour elle et elle était presque sûre qu'il versa quelques larmes lui aussi.

* * *

En mars, Mystique était bleue. Un matin, elle aperçut Magneto dans le parc par sa fenêtre, appuyé contre le chêne. Elle l'observa plusieurs minutes, puis se tourna vers sa chambre, attrapa les quelques affaires personnelles qu'elle avait accumulées pendant son séjour, et les mit dans un sac en toile qui n'avait pas été là hier soir. Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil dehors. Charles roulait lentement en direction du chêne. Magneto avait été remplacé par Erik.

Il était encore tôt quand elle entra dans la chambre d'Henry. Le petit garçon était encore endormi, et elle se demanda un instant si elle voulait vraiment le réveiller, surtout un samedi matin, avant de se décider qu'il méritait vraiment qu'elle lui dise au revoir. L'enfant ouvrit les yeux quand elle le secoua doucement par les épaules.

« Mystique ? »

Sa voix était encore ensommeillée. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, et déposa instinctivement un baiser sur son front. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Mystique ? » répéta-t-il, inquiet, en se redressant un peu. « Il y a un problème ? »

Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer malgré elle. Il allait lui manquer ce petit garçon, bon sang.

« Il est temps pour moi de partir. » déclara-t-elle à voix basse. « Je suis juste venue te dire au revoir, Henry. »

« Partir ? » répéta-t-il, choqué. « Mais, pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu es devenue bleue ? Mystique, tu es très jolie en bleue, tu sais, et tu peux rester, c'est le but de l'école, tu te rappelles ? Ici, on est acceptés, peu importe la couleur qu'on est. »

Elle rit, surtout pour ne pas pleurer, parce que, vraiment ?

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis bleue, Henry, mais merci pour le compliment. C'est juste que je ne peux pas vivre avec mon grand frère toute ma vie, pas vrai ? J'ai un ami qui m'attends en bas, il est venu me chercher exprès, parce que je dois reprendre mon travail maintenant. »

Henry avait les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi donc avait-elle songé que c'était une bonne idée de le voir avant de repartir ?

« Tu reviendras ? » finit-il par demander.

« Peut-être. » murmura-t-elle. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Il lui rendit son baiser sur la joue. « Au revoir, Henry. »

« Au revoir, Mystique. » chuchota-t-il. « Tu vas beaucoup me manquer. »

Dans les couloirs, elle retint ses larmes. Dehors, elle marcha lentement en direction du chêne, pour laisser encore un peu de temps à Charles et Erik. Elle aperçu Erik, quasiment à genoux, son front posé contre celui de Charles, et la main de Charles, tremblante, posée contre le bras d'Erik. Le moment était si terriblement intime qu'elle s'en voulu presque de l'interrompre. Elle venait de passer huit mois avec Charles, après tout, et elle avait eut l'occasion de voir Erik bien plus souvent que Charles pendant ces quarante dernières années. Qui était-elle pour leur priver du peu qu'ils leur restaient ?

_« Ne sois pas absurde. » _souffla la voix de Charles dans son esprit. _« Il ne m'a jamais quitté, tu te souviens ? »_

Il murmura quelque chose à Erik, et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers elle. Erik se redressa, et la ligne entre lui et Magneto devint floue pendant une seconde. Puis il ouvrit les bras, elle sourit, et l'étreignit fortement.

« Tu m'as manquée, Mystique. Pour une raison quelconque, tous ceux que j'ai voulu nommer second étaient _terrifiés _quand j'essayais de leur parler, ce qui, bien sur, les rendait parfaitement incompétents. J'ai du me résoudre à faire les choses seul en attendant ton retour. Crois-moi, je suis soulagé de savoir que tu reviens. »

« Je ne sais même pas comment tu peux encore être vivant après huit mois sans mon talent ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je suis sûre que le monde est sans dessus dessous, à la base. »

Magneto roula des yeux et la relâcha.

Mystique se tourna vers Charles.

« Reviens visiter. S'il-te-plait. » souffla-t-il tout bas quand elle se pencha vers lui.

« Peut-être. » dit-elle ne nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui se fit embrasser sur le front.

Charles se recula légèrement, les yeux un peu trop brillants. Magneto et Mystique échangèrent un regard, puis, sans un autre mot, se mirent en route vers le portail où, elle supposait, le reste de la troupe les attendait.

_« Vous savez que vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici. » _murmura Charles dans leur esprits alors qu'ils allaient quitter la propriété pour de bon. _« Cette école est aussi votre maison. _»

Mystique attrapa la main de Magneto.

Pendant une seconde, Erik et Raven partagèrent la même douleur silencieuse de quitter le même homme, puis ils se turent de nouveau. Mystique se redressa et Magneto remit son casque sur la tête.

Ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire.


End file.
